Luis
|gender = Male |movie = Ant-Man Ant-Man and the WaspMichael Pena Confirmed To Return For ‘Ant-Man & The Wasp’ (unreleased) |comic = Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time (mentioned) |actor = Michael Peña |status = Alive}} Luis is the former cellmate of Scott Lang, who assisted Lang in stealing the Ant-Man Suit from Hank Pym and participated in Lang's heists at Pym Technologies by posing as a security guard. Biography Arrest Luis was arrested for stealing two machines and was sentenced to San Quentin State Prison. There he was made the cellmate of Scott Lang, who became his close friend. Luis was released from prison in 2014. As a goodbye ritual, an inmate named Peachy fought him; Luis became the only one to knock Peachy out.Ant-Man Reunion with Scott Lang ]] By 2015, Luis' girlfriend broke up with him, his mother died, and his father was deported; though he did keep his van. Later, a friend of Luis and his former cellmate, Scott Lang, was released from San Quentin State Prison. He decided to let Lang in on a heist he was planning with two other friends, Dave and Kurt. From multiple sources, Luis had found out that a large safe was in the basement of an old man who would be gone for a week. Initially, Lang decided against it, but after getting fired from and the circumstances given - considering the tension between him and his family, he agreed to do the job. Robbing Hank Pym wants to do the heist]] With Scott Lang having been fired from a job at , he reluctantly agreed to assist the team in the heist. They had a meeting where they discussed the details of the plan to rob Hank Pym's home as Luis had received important information about the layout of the house, including the safe which potentially housed millions of dollars. the best of luck in robbing Hank Pym]] The heist went underway and Luis sat in the van with Dave and Kurt while Scott Lang broke into the Pym Residence and looked for the safe. Lang continued to update the team as he found and destroyed the safe, only to find what appeared to be a strange Motorcycle Suit inside, realizing that the plan was a failure, Luis apologised and told Lang to return to the van. Disappointed, Lang made it back to the van with the suit and Dave drove them back to Luis' apartment. Unknowing Tester ]] Luis entered the apartment of Scott Lang as he was dressing for the first time in the Ant-Man Suit in the bathroom. Lang, standing in the bathtub to see himself better in the mirror, shrank by experimenting with the buttons that he found. Luis entered the bathroom and, not seeing his shrunken friend, turned on the faucet to the tub. Recruited by Hank Pym and Kurt plan the heist at the Pym Residence]] A few days after their initial heist, Luis, Dave and Kurt were invited back to the Pym Residence for coffee. There they learned that Scott Lang had been working with Hank Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne with the intention of breaking into Pym Technologies and stealing the weaponized Yellowjacket Suit from the insane CEO Darren Cross. Pym discussed their professionalism and chances of succeeding in their mission. Van Dyne questioned Luis' professionalism considering his previous arrest was due to stealing two smoothie machines. shrink down to the size of an ant]] Shortly after their coffee, Lang stepped back into the room wearing the Ant-Man Suit they had once stolen. Everyone was initially impressed by the look of the suit, and were then amazed when Lang demonstrated the suit's shrinking abilities. The night before the heist, Luis and the rest of the team got together to finalize the details of the plan, which would have Luis posing as a security guard at Pym Technologies, although Pym continued to question the likelihood of them succeeding. Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters During the heist, Luis disguised himself as a security guard and knocked out the head of security to turn on the water to allow Lang access. When a fight erupted between Lang, security, and HYDRA agents, Luis assisted Lang by knocking out some guards and then escaped with Dave and Kurt. However, he did get the incapacitated head of security out of the building before he left, sparing them from the building's explosion. They drove to Maggie Lang's house intending to help their friend Scott, only to find it surrounded by the police. Worried they would be arrested, they slowly drove away from the house and the concurrent duel happening there. Falcon's Offer of Falcon's offer]] Months later''Captain America: Civil War, Luis would go to an art gallery with his cousin Ignacio and message would spread that Falcon, an Avenger, was looking for Lang. Luis contacted Lang by phone, asking for a meeting. Upon meeting Luis, Lang told Luis that he only needed to explain the details. However, Luis went through his long explanations as usual. While Lang seemed to be confused, he finally learned from Luis that Falcon was looking for him. Personality Luis seemed to be a loyal friend towards all his friends which includes Dave, Kurt and Scott Lang. He also liked to support his friends like when he supported Scott Lang to rob into Hank Pym's house. And when Scott failed, he easily felt sorry for him. But he had trouble with long-winded explanations so when he explain to someone, he usually explain it exactly the same as what happened. He was also shown to be a disobedient man when he was told not to whistle in Pym Technologies Headquarters, but he whistled as if nobody told him not to do it. Abilities * '''Master Thief: '''Luis was able to steal two smoothie machines and this was what made him arrested. * Combatant': 'Luis has a lot of strength in his fist, he easily knocked out many security guards with a single punch. According to himself, he also managed to knock Peachy out with a single punch. Relationships Family *Mother † *Father *Ignacio - Cousin *Ernesto - Cousin Allies *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Friend and Former Cellmate *Dave - Partner *Kurt - Partner *Hope van Dyne *Hank Pym - Employer *Peachy - Fellow Inmate *Sam Wilson/Falcon - Indirect Contact Enemies *Darren Cross † *Jim Paxton Trivia *Luis says he is a Neo-Cubism kind of guy. *He has a bad habit of going into long-winded explanations, forgetting to simplify the important facts. Behind the Scenes *Due to the character's popularity, Luis was introduced into the mainstream Marvel Comics universe in the ''Astonishing Ant-Man comic series. *Michael Peña based his performance as Luis on his friend Pablo, who is a criminal.Michael Peña Mimics His Criminal Friend Pablo for Ant-Man References External Links * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Heroes